


Just say you love me (Mavin one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Gavin goes into a thing that is like a coma but isn't and there's only one way to wake him up... Will Michael figure it out? I mean, yeah, probably, but how long will it take him to figure it out? I don't know... Read it and find out! I'm so shit at descriptions lmnlAright listen okay yes I’ve essentially accidentally subconsciously totally 100% stolen the general idea of sleeping beauty and made it Mavin fic without realising lol how did I even I don't know





	Just say you love me (Mavin one shot)

It was a regular day, until it wasn't. The achievement hunters went out for lunch, Geoff, Jack and Ryan going to get burritos, Michael and Jeremy went out to get pizza and Gavin stayed in the office to finish a video, saying he'll make do with some cereal bars and a red bull. No one thinks anything of it, but Michael decides he's going to bring Gavin back some pizza because he want's him to eat something proper for lunch.

It's around 1:30 when everyone gets back to the office, all of them walking in at the same time.  
"Yo Gav I got you pizza." Michael says as the five of them walk in. He looks over at Gavin to see his head on his desk, resting on his forearm. Michael assumes he's fallen asleep until he notices his other arm hanging limp and lifeless by his side, a can of red bull lying on the floor below his hand in a puddle.  
"Gavin?" Michael asks nervously, his tone catching the attention of everyone else in the room.  
"Gav?" Geoff asks, immediately worried as he walks over to Gavins desk from his own. He put his hand on Gavins back and automatically presses his pointing and middle finger to Gavins neck.  
"One of you call an ambulance." He says, his voice steady and Michael mentally thanks god that one, Geoff has army training and knows how to help Gavin and two, he can stay calm. Ryan and Geoff lie Gavin on the floor whilst Jack calls an ambulance. Michael just stands still, unable to move and Jeremy walks to the front of the building to meet the ambulance when it gets here.  
"Whats wrong with him?" Ryan asks Geoff. Geoff is currently opening Gavins eyes and listening to his chest or something.  
"Not sure." He says.  
"He's definitely unconscious. His heartbeat sounds fine but he's not responsive." Geoff says and Michael bites my lip.  
"He gonna be okay?" He asks, trying to keep his voice steady and Geoff shrugs as Jeremy and Jack rush in with a couple of paramedics. Ryan stands up as the paramedics crouch down next to Gavin and Geoff tells them whatever he figured out and what we know and after what feels like forever but was probably only a minute they wheel him on a stretcher to the ambulance. Geoff goes in the ambulance with Gavin whilst Ryan and Jack, somehow still really calm, go to tell Burnie and Gus whats going on. Jeremy and Michael follow the ambulance in Jeremys car.

The drive is silent, neither Michael nor Jeremy knowing what to say. They arrive at the hospital within 20 minutes of leaving the office and walk to ward 5 where Geoff said Gavin is. He's in a private room and when they get to the room Geoff is waiting outside.  
"Hey." He says, pulling them both into a hug. Now he knows Gavin is being looked after he's allowed himself to think about what just happened and he's now feeling nervous and scared and worried for Gavin.  
"What's happening?" Michael asks and Geoff shrugs.  
"I don't know. They said his hearts fine and they've taken him for a brain scan so we just need to wait until they get back." He explains and they all sit down on some chairs in the hallway. After around 15 minutes the doctors come back, wheeling a still unconscious Gavin. Geoff and Michael stand up, Jeremy having gone to get Ryan and Jack as they don't know where Gavin's room is.

Michael's POV

Gavin looks so fragile on the hospital bed. His skin paler than usual and his hair messier and Michael's never really noticed just how skinny Gavin is. Geoff immediately grabs one of the doctors.  
"What's wrong with him?" He asks.  
"I assume you're his dad?" The doctor says and Geoff shakes his head.  
"No, his parents live in England. I basically am though, he lives with me and stuff. What's wrong with him?" Geoff pleads.  
"That's the thing. His brain scans looked normal. We can't figure out why he isn't awake. We're going to run some more tests in a bit because we know something's wrong we just aren't sure what yet." The doctor says before he and the other doctor leaves the room. Geoff and I walk over to Gavin's bed side and look down at him.  
"Is it good or bad that they don't know what's wrong with him?" I ask, my voice shaking and I feel Geoff's hand fall on my shoulder. Strong and comforting.  
"I guess its good, he doesn't have a major problem. But if they don't know why he's unconscious then they can't wake him up. But he's gonna be okay Michael." He says and I shake my head, not tearing my gaze away from Gavin.  
"You don't know that." I mutter.  
"Yeah I do." He says and I sigh just as Jack, Jeremy and Ryan arrive.

I decide to go outside whilst Geoff explains what's going on and I walk down to the cafe to get a coffee. I sit at a table in the corner of the depressing hospital cafe and look around. There are pregnant women, people with kids, a couple of people sat alone at individual tables, maybe they're waiting on news like I am. I look down into my coffee and think of Gavin. There's so many things I haven't told him, so many things we haven't done. I don't really remember the last proper conversation we had, probably something about the hundred dollar hole, because that's what we were doing before he started editing today. I remember the smile he gave me as I said bye before we left for lunch, it was brief and distracted but it still made his eyes light up when I smiled back. I hear someone sit opposite me and sigh.  
"You don't realise how small Gavin is until he's lying in a bed surrounded by monitors." Geoff mutters before grabbing my mug and taking a sip of my coffee. I just hum in agreement, not bothering to try to speak.  
"It's weird not seeing a mischievous look on his face. Or that dumb fucking grin. God I never thought I'd miss seeing his fucking stupid smile." Geoff says and I suddenly feel defensive.  
"He's got a great smile, leave him alone." I say, still looking at the table before blushing and looking up at Geoff with slightly wide eyes. Geoff just looks at me knowingly and smiles a smug smile.  
"Don't worry, I know you've got a thing for him. I won't tell a soul." He says and I glare at him, about to open my mouth and say something when Geoff pipes up, "And don't you try and deny it because it's so fucking obvious dude, you bring him food so he eats something, you laugh at his dumb jokes, you look at him in such a love sick way and I swear you basically jizz yourself when he says your name or calls you his boi. Oh and you went ape shit when he called Dan his boi once. And all but murdered Jeremy when Gav called him his boi. And I've never seen you so scared than when you found Gav earlier." Geoff says and I sigh.  
"Alright fine! Can we not talk about it." Geoff just rolls his eyes.  
"It's okay to have emotions Michael. And it's okay to show them. And when Gavin wakes up, because he will, you're gonna march your ass up to his room and tell him how much you love him." Geoff says and I roll my eyes.  
"Dude I ain't marching my ass anywhere. I'm not gonna leave his fucking side until he's awake and making dumb bird noises." I say and Geoff grins.  
"That's my boy." He says.  
"Now come on, you've got a brit to look out for and I've got a bunch of achievement hunters that aren't currently hunting achievements and that's gonna need to change." Geoff says, finishing my coffee and grabbing my arm, pulling me out of the cafe.

"Right, guys, listen up. I know today has been shitty and none of us really feel like working but, you know, we have a job to keep so Jack, lil J and Ryan, you're gonna come back to the office with me, we're gonna fill everyone in and then we're gonna play some games. Michael's gonna stay here and let us know if anything happens or any new info comes up." Geoff says and the guys nod before leaving. I sigh and sit in the chair next to Gavin's bed, moving it so I'm as close to him as I can possibly be. I brush his hair out of his face before gingerly taking his hand.  
"You're starting to scare me boi." I whisper, leaning as close as possible.

Gavin's POV

I don't know what the fucks going on but it's weird. I can hear everything and I can feel and I think I'm okay but I can't move anything. At all. I can't even open my eyes. All I can hear is slight beeping and people talking and I think I'm moving but I don't know and I hear a tannoy and I'm in a hospital. That explains the sirens I heard earlier. Why the fuck am I in a hospital? I hear Geoff talking to Michael and then I hear the guys come in and Michael leaves and I want to call out to him and beg him not to go because I'm scared and confused and I need him here, but he leaves anyway. I remember hearing fear in his voice when he found me in the office and I want to make sure he's okay. Geoff is telling the other hunters what's wrong with me, apparently nothing, and I try and will him to go and check on Michael. I don't know if it worked or not but after a few minutes of talking to the guys he leaves too. I hear Jack and Ryan making lighthearted jokes, mainly at my expense, and I wish I could smile and laugh along with them because even when they're scared, which I can tell in the way all three of them are standing perfectly still and in their voices, they're still trying to be strong. Ryan's the first one to fully talk directly to me.  
"Alright Gav, we know there's nothing wrong with you, so stop being a drama queen and snap out of it. Team and stuff doesn't make sense, it needs its love." He says, making a joke but I can hear the desperation in his voice and I want to say that I am okay and I want to snap out of it but I don't know how and I can't stop thinking about Michael.

After around 10 minutes Geoff and Michael come back. I'm glad Michael is staying, I'm scared and he calms me down. I feel him brush my hair back and wish I could lean into his touch. I can tell he's pressed a chair as close as humanly possible and when he grabs my hand I wish more than anything I could squeeze it.  
"You're starting to scare me boi." Michael whispers and I feel him so close to me.  
I'm scared too, don't be scared my boi, I'm okay.  
I try and talk but nothing works and it's so frustrating.  
"You gotta wake up boi. I don't know why you can't, and I know you don't either, but you gotta try because I don't know what to do to help you and I need my boi back." Michael mumbles and I can hear that he's crying from the way his voice keeps cracking. He has brought my hand up to his face and is now holding my right hand in both of his, leaning on our hands with his forehead. I can feel his soft hair against my fingers and wish I could stroke his hair and stop his pain.

"I miss you Gav. You're right here and I'm touching you and I can see you but I miss you." He sighs.  
"We've still got to finish human fall flat, so you gotta wake up at some point." He mutters, trying to lighten the mood and I would grin at his dumb little comment but I can't.  
I don't know what's wrong with me, Michael, I'm scared.  
A doctor comes in and I really hope they don't take me away from Michael or ask him to leave.  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Evans."  
"Michael, friend of Gavin's." Michael replied.  
"Alright Michael, well I just need to take a blood sample. It will take a few seconds and you can stay in the room." He says to Michael and I feel dread come over me. I hate needles. Michael knows this. He leans closer and whispers, "it's just a needle, you'll be fine. I'm here. I got you." I feel the needle sink into my skin but focus on Michael squeezing my hand supportively.  
I'm glad you're here Michael. I would be terrified if I was alone.

"If this is because you drink too much of that fucking red bull I swear I'm gonna kick your ass" Michael mumbles after a few minutes and I internally chuckle. He's always telling me that drinking too many is bad for your heart and causes issues with health and I always ignored him.  
I like that you care so much about me boi.  
I hear a ping and Michael lets go of my hand with one of his, still holding it tight though. Michael sighs and I'm immediately concerned.  
"Geoff just told Griffon and Millie. He pulled Millie out of class. They're on their way boi." He mumbles and I wish I could sigh, I don't want Millie to see me like this.

Sure enough within 20 minutes or so the door opens and I hear who I'm assuming is Millie run over. Michael shuffled away from the bed slightly and let go of my hand so he's only loosely holding it a few minutes before they arrived and I want him to grip my hand how he was earlier. I feel Millie sit on the bed next to my stomach and she grabs my left hand.  
"What's wrong with him Dad?" She asks as Griffon and Geoff walk over.  
"Any news?" Geoff asks.  
"No, they took some blood a while back. Haven't come back with the results yet. I'm not sure what they're checking for though." Michael mutters and I can feel his gaze on me. Griffon runs her fingers through my hair like she does when I'm sick, she's actually such a mum to me.  
"He looks so fragile." She mutters and Geoff agrees.  
"Scared the shit out of me when I see him at his desk." He mumbles and Michael squeezes my hand slightly and I know he's agreeing silently with Geoff.  
"When's Gav gonna wake up?" Millie asks and yeah I wish I knew the answer too because there's literally nothing wrong with me, why can't I move?  
"I don't know sweetheart." Geoff says.  
The Ramsey's stay for around half an hour, talking to Michael and the doctors, apparently my blood is normal too so fuck this then.

The second they leave Michael shuffles closer and grips my hand in both of his again.  
"Come on Gavvy, I need you to wake up. I've got a lot to tell you boi." He says.  
What is it? Tell me now Michael, I'm listening.  
"I guess it would be easier to tell you when you wake up if I practice telling you whilst your unconscious and can't reply. I just really hope I don't pussy out when you wake up. I also hope this doesn't fuck up our friendship cause I don't wanna lose you boi." He says and I wish I could move cause I would be grinning.  
"Gav, I-" The door opens and someone walks in.  
"Hi Michael. I came to warn you visiting times almost over but, as it's Gavin's first night here and he's only been here a couple of hours we're allowing you to stay as you might not want to leave him alone just yet. The cafe shuts in an hour, so I would suggest you go and grab some food and come back before it shuts, so you don't starve over night." A doctor says and I notice the flirty tone she uses. Mate if I could move I would punch that bitch right in the eye. Suddenly I feel Michael right next to my face, his soft hair falling onto my cheek as he leans close.  
"I'll be right back boi. I promise. Give me 5 minutes. Don't do anything, I swear if I come back up and you're not here I'm gonna go rage quit on your ass." Michael whispers in my ear and if I could I swear I would shiver from the feeling of his breath blowing across my skin. Suddenly my hand feels very cold and empty and I hear the door open then fall shut. I remember what Michael was saying before we were interrupted and pray he continues when he comes back.

Within 5 minutes, like he promised, Michael is back. I can smell a coffee and I hear a wrapper open as he eats whatever food he bought and I realise I'm quite hungry too. I hope I don't starve whilst I'm in this non coma. The second he's stopped eating he grabs my hand again.  
"Note how I got a coffee. I know you like the smell of coffee. Plus I'm kind of hoping some caffeine osmosis shit happens and it wakes you up. Then again I think I ordered decaf by mistake so that won't work." He says and I chuckle.  
You're such a dope.  
I feel pressure on the bed next to my upper torso and assume Michael is resting his head on the bed.  
Go to sleep my boi. You're tired.  
"If you wake up and I'm asleep don't hesitate in waking me up. Poke me, shove me, shout at me, kiss me, I don't care. Wake me up." He mumbles. I wish I could run my fingers through his hair until he falls asleep and- wait. Did he say kiss? Does he feel the same way about me?  
"You know when I tell you I can hear your brain working? Well I can hear your brain working. Just cause you're already asleep doesn't mean I am." He mutters and I internally grin. He's always telling me he can hear my brain cogs turning or the gears working.

The entire time Michael's asleep, when I'm not sleeping for an hour at a time, I try and open my eyes or move a finger but it always fails. I give up trying around an hour before he wakes up and take to memorising how his hand feels in mine. I feel him shift and hear him yawn before he quickly tightens his grip on my hand.  
"Still asleep huh?" He mumbles sleepily.  
"Don't blame you to be honest. It's only fucking 9am. Man hospital chairs are uncomfortable to sleep in." He mumbles and I try and roll my eyes. I fail. Of course.  
"Well since you're still unable to talk or run away or hit me or something, might as well finish what I started yesterday." He mumbles, running his hand through my hair.  
"You've got really soft hair. I love it. It's fluffy and cute." He mutters and I guess this is not what he wanted to say, he's just gone off on a tangent.  
"Gavin I wish you would wake up. You're scaring the ever loving fuck out of me. I almost wish you'd had a fucking heart attack or another stroke just so they know what's wrong and how to fix it." He mutters and hey, you and me both boi. His forehead is resting on our connected hands again.  
"I need you Gavin. I actually need you. Like fully really fucking need you. Wow I'm shit at expressing emotions and feelings." He mutters.  
You're doing great boi, keep going.  
"I guess what I'm really trying to say is that maybe there's a reason I get butterflies in my stomach when you smile at me and maybe there's a reason I always want to make you smile and your laugh makes me happy even if I'm not feeling great and maybe there's a reason I love hearing you say my name and maybe there's a reason I love going to work and hate leaving again and maybe there's a reason that I think about you day and night every day of the week and maybe, just maybe, that reason is that I love you." He mumbles and yep. Even better than I imagined hearing that from Michael would feel and now I really wish more than anything I could mo- did my finger just move? Oh my god yes! Michael can't you feel that? Why aren't you responding- oh wait wrong hand dumbass.

I slowly move my right index finger and Michael's head shoots up.  
"Either you just moved or I'm still asleep." He mutters and I will myself to move my hand again. This time a little bit more. I squeeze his hand, somehow very weak from not being able to move, but he feels it.  
"Gavin?" He asks quietly. I try and open my eyes and the room is so bright but I only have to deal with that for a second before Michael's head is hovering above mine and he's looking in my eyes.  
"I was staring to forget what you looked like." I mutter weakly and he rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.  
"Dude you scared the fuck out of me." He mutters. Our hands are still linked and I squeeze his hand as tight as I can.  
"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Michael asks and I shrug weakly.  
"Not sure. Could hear and feel everything. I couldn't move at all. It was like being paralysed. I was scared." Michael frowns but suddenly his eyes widen.  
"What do you remember?" He asks and a smile spreads across my face.  
"All of it. It wasn't red bull." I mumble and his eyes widen more.  
"Don't look so scared boi. I heard you and I do too. I love you too my boi. You're my boi." I say and he grins, still leaning over me.  
"I love you so much Gavin." Michael says and I grin.  
"Can I kiss you?" Michael asks.  
"Please do." I mumble and Michael presses his lips against mine, sparks immediately flying in every direction.

Third person POV

Michael pulls back after a minute and lets out an adorable yawn. Gavin giggles and motions for Michael to go back to him, kissing him again. Little do they know Geoff arrived to visit Gavin and saw Michael was talking and decided not to interrupt. He watched through the window between Gavin's room and the hall and heard through the cracked open door what he was saying. He noticed Gavin move and was immediately relived and then Gavin and Michael start kissing and he decided maybe he can go and get a coffee and leave those two to it for a while. They've clearly got a lot to catch up on.


End file.
